MY WITCH 21: The History of the Planet
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Elyon is sinking in to the feel of her new life in the castle, while Will and Caleb find themselves unintentionally delving into a shallow knowledge of the other's past. One runs into trouble and the other leaves accidentally resurfacing the past.
1. Chapter 1

It was a magnificent room she'd been given, and it had been cleaned apparently in preperation of her Highness' arrival. But it wasn't her room. The carpet was thick and a deepest maroon that meshed with golden seams and a mast of fine furniture. But the powerful colour only angered her, promoting reminisence of her ever-bound enemy. The four-poster bed was quilted with thick sheets and blankets of the finest golden silks; with patterns of crests and curving lines of red on the topmost cover. But the silk slid cooly over thin bodies that moved restlessly in sleep, and the pattern did not favour over her usual purple flowers and pink. Each furnishing; table, chair or the very posts of the bed was thick, fine darkwood, engraved with the steadiest of hands to embed pattern and decoration which fell into the room's mood, adding splendor. But the wood was old and Elyon could count the cracks in the beautiful sculpting. She had, in fact. "I'm soo bored.."

She'd only moaned the words, but Elyon could hear a faint echo as her words bumped off of the high sealing and back to her ears. In fact, what Elyon wished she didn't feel was a longing for her own room. Her percuriously high stack of CDs which leaned on the wall as a crutch. The smelly socks she just couldn't bring up the effort to take to the washing basket a few feet away in the hall. The forgotten mash of papers where she'd once intended to write a book. Her mother knocking on the door in the morning, to tell her to wake up whether she had school or not.. But Elyon didn't miss her mother. She didn't miss the cruel woman who'd stolen her away. No, Elyon Escanor (as she had been told) did not miss having those things. She missed thinking they were hers. She hadn't felt the comfort of her mother or father in a long time, and she was constantly disgusted by the mess which littered her room. But until last night that was what it was. _Her _mother. _Her _father. _Her _mess, in _her _room.

Elyon sighed, pushing herself off of the bed which wasn't lumpy like the one she would usually sleep in. If she couldn't stop missing Earth, she would have to occupy herself instead. Surely she could go for a walk? The only reason she missed these things was surely because on Saturday she'd have something to do most of the time. Someone to see. Elyon hadn't bothered to make plans with Cornelia or Alchemy today, instead having had planned on ice-cream and depression. She doubted the Metaworld had ice-cream.. _But surely,_ as she pulled open a heavy wooden door (also lain with the prettiest of wordless inscriptions) and stepped out of 'her' room.. _Surely she could ask someone_.

**...**

"Arketá Will.." Will grimaced as a light hit her closed eyelids; creating an orangish glow to spoil her darkness. "Afýpnisi."

"Go away Caleb.." Will pulled her pillow over her head as she tried to roll away the wakefulness that was slowly distinguishing itself in such a manner of making movements sore and restrained, and creating a pounting pain in her head as her mobile's shrill scream was brought back into her conciousness. She got used to it throughout the day, but come night silence filled her mind and it's presence became an entirely new experience by the morning. Will reached a shivering hand out from her thick duvet; the cold breeze smashing into her skin as she fumbled first to grab a familliar shape of toy frog, but then to drop it and found her phone, switching it off at the power as one might do with an alarm. It was no use though; as quiet as it had gotten without a battery, the electrical deely was starting to cry out even without a source of pattern. Every electrical deely was.

"You were dreaming of Caleb? How.. Aisthisiakós." The voice was humored and presumptuous, much alike Caleb's often was, though the tone of ego in Caleb's voice had stifled impassively over the past week or so.. However as every muscle in Will's body tensed like water being thrown over a cat, it was not Caleb's voice she was being frightened by. It was the fact that the voice belonged to someone else.

For a fleeting moment Will considered lifting her head from the pillow and screaming, but no matter how much air in her lungs, Will knew her mother wasn't home. Another moment lifted Will's head, with full intention to turn to face the unplacable voice, but then Will realized that he'd asked her a question. "No. I assumed you were Caleb because I was tired and the language.."

Will trailed off as the voice laughed smooth, yet gruff. A man, but one trying to sound flirtatious.. Or flirting. Will suddenly felt uncomfortable that not only was this man in her bedroom, but if she tried to run she'd be caught in her tiny frog shorts-pajamas. "So Caleb is often in your bedroom, aníliko?"

"What! No!" Will jumped up, feeling the pigments of her face becoming dark with a heated bloodflow, and finding herself looking up at a much more familiar face than he had voice. "Drake."

"Aye, that's my name." Drake grinned at Will in a way she would not particularly care to ever be looked at, ignoring his eyes roaming her body more brazenly even than Caleb once had.. And at least then she was better dressed.. Well, hardly, but her guardian form was certainly something that made Will blush a little and she could to an extent understand why Caleb might.. But Drake was looking at her now in a green crop-top and shorts, as though her boyish frame was as womanly as her guardian form. It almost provoked disgust as Drake was surely at least three years older than her, going by looks alone.

"How did you get into my room?" She must've been stunned into quiet, because her voice only came out in a hushed palement in comparison to usual. She coughed to clear her throat and his eyes zoomed back to hers. "I asked you how you got into my room."

"The door was open."

"No." Will frowned, the puzzle of this boy becoming steadily harder as if someone was adding faulty peices.. "I meant 'How did you _find _my room?'."

Drake smirked and almost fell into his walking step to her desk, pulling out the chair and slouching casually on it, as Will briskly found something to hide behind.. A frog.. How mature and grown up. "Caleb never thought to ban use of portals, Tha. I know my way around. I only had to ask the Mage for your address."

Will forced up the corner of her mouth in a lopsided smile, but she could tell from the way her kept looking down rather than at her, he was lying. "Okay. Another question.."

"If you must.." Drake actually yawned, not in a tired way, but instead as a means to show her his boredom of her and an addition to his casual stance. "But have a little haste; you still have to get dressed."

Will's face went blank and the word blurted out before she could stop it. "Why?"

It wasn't the question she'd intended to ask exactly, but as Drake flashed her a smile through his slightly stubbled chin, she got exactly the answer she was looking for. "I cannot take you to Meridian like that, can I?"

Will frowned. "I'll have to make a drop.."

* * *

><p><strong>Arketá Will...Afýpnisi - <strong>(complimentingly said) Will...Wake up.

**Aisthisiakós - **sensual

**aníliko - **Underaged (is the literal translation, but it would be quite like us calling someone a slut)


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark and dank in the castle. Elyon supposed that it was due to Phobos' depression that it must have fallen to such disrepair. She was sure Cedric had said something along those lines last night when he'd led her to her bedroom last night, but the gentle fog that cooled the morning air had apparantly slipped into her mind and clouded her memories. In fact, it seemed as if she couldn't properly hold onto anything here, as she rounded another corner and forgot what the last had looked like. She'd never remeber her way back now, but Elyon ignored the screaming whispers that seemed to crawl from the shadowed walls, telling her to _'Go back!', 'Turn back!'_.

Turn back. To what? Her bedroom? Earth? Elyon let her finger caress across textured icy stone, rounding another corner, but stopping in her tracks. "Elyon. You're out of your room."

"Uh, yeah, I know it's kinda early, but.." Elyon frowned, trying to remember why she'd left her room. Trying to remember her room. She could faintly recall that the red carpet made her think of Will.. Elyon shook her head and smiled up to Cedric. _Lord _Cedric. Book-keeping on Earth was just a hobby. "I wanted to.. Explore the castle! It's so big and I just thought it'd be nice to-"

"Learn your heritage. What a wonderful idea." Elyon nodded, smiling; fully intending to turn away from the handsome lord when he raised his arm, 'amorously', waiting for her to rest her own on it. Like a princess. "I'd be happy to show you around."

"Yeah.. I was.." Elyon frowned as she again forgot what she was saying. She felt so small here; humbled by the high-rising ceilings and wide, dusty staircases.

"Surely it'd be better for me to join you.. So you don't get lost." Dazzling blue eyes made her melt slightly[0], but she suddenly felt a warmth run through her; a longing to inject her love that she'd first felt when the gorgeous Lord had told her how her brother had suffered without her. Her rather stunning brother, though Elyon knew it was a banishable thought on her world, but she accepted it that Phobos' face was a strangers and she'd soon quell the tense of her stomach muscles when she saw him. She just needed to start feeling like he was her brother.. And what better a time to start, than the present. "Elyon?"

"Actually Cedric.. I was wondering if Phobos might join me.."

Elyon's face fell as Cedric's grew grim. "I'm affraid that your brother has taken slightly ill.. He'll be fine by the noon, but he took quite an excitement last night, from your arrival."

"Oh.. Okay."

**...**

"..Will.."

"You'd be a little more subtle if you didn't talk in your sleep by the way.." Caleb nearly fell out of his bed as Will's voice entered him into the real world; crashing down the walls of the spring's edge around him and leaving him completely dray and only entangled in his sheets. "Oh. You're awake."

As his eyes met the dead brown, he realized that she should be a lot more anxious as to why he had mumbled her name. Will would yell. Will would kick. Will would have slapped him in the face by now, but he knew as soon as he saw her crush and drop a peice of paper as a ball on the ground. "You're not Will again."

"You're not angry?"

"No." Memories raged through his mind as he was pulled back to Will in her bedroom, furiously pressing a towel onto soaking bedclothes. "I'm not angry."

"Oh." The little body of his friend bent over and picked up the crumpled paper and he was sure she was saying something, but he couldn't hear over the blood in his ears. She had saved him once. She had been gone, but he finally apologised to Will as he'd known he should have at the time. "This is fo-"

"I'm sorry déftero-Will. You are real." And then the little drop once again let the paper slip from her hands; this time it swooped through the air because of her sour attempt to smooth the little note out. He guessed it was instruction, but as he glanced at the scribble - too small to read from his bed-top - he saw that there was only one sentence on the page. It probably said _'Go to Caleb.' _He could imagine Will sending the drop for him to babysit, but it wasn't so bad, he supposed, if he spent his unsceduled day with her. He assumed it was unsceduled: considering he was supposed to reveiw events with Will. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>[0]Go TTigers.. That sentence would never have been the same without you.<p>

**déftero - **second ( he's calling the drop 'second-Will')


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so why are we here?" Will was breathing heavily, but Drake pressed on, only stopping once they got to the very top of the steep hill and turning to the boisterous redhead. She really didn't stop asking questions.

"Why are _'you' _here. I live here: of course I am here." Drake smirked, enjoying the pouty frown he'd caused to reveal itself. She wasn't beautiful, but he did see something in the childish anger that made him want to draw closer. If she were any other than Caleb's, he probably would, but Drake knew that Caleb wanted her. He had called her ypérocho after all.. "_You.. _You are here because the Light of Meridian has revealed herself."

"Abou-"

Drake smiled at her sudden tension. Her body had gone rigid, as it had when she didn't recognise his voice. "And we here on the prokálese planíti are just dying for the, ehem, gossip."

"Really?"

Drake loved the innocent questioning of her. She was fairly naive, but it only added a charm and he supposed she believed him because she believed Caleb, and she would most likely believe Caleb because other than the unspeakable, Caleb would never lie to her. Caleb only lied if he got something out of it, but mostly Caleb was smarter.. Mostly Caleb just didn't say something, rather than saying something false. It was the strongest evasive motivation he had ever seen when Caleb used his silence. "We are looking for news Will, and I suppose you sent her to Caleb?"

Will nodded yes, but Drake already knew; he'd read the note over her shoulder and guessed she wanted Caleb know to join them in Meridian because (according to Vathek) they had become mazí. Together. He doubted Caleb would actually have touched her yet, but perhaps cosmos and the walls of their universes were pushing Caleb with Will faster than the boy could fight. A hand. On a shoulder. Caleb didn't touch people when he could help it. Mazí..

**...**

She was already running amock the castle, but Phobos knew her purpose defeated her damage ten times. Elyon Escanor was a strong name. It fit the family. Except that Elyon Brown did not. Phobos could feel his power - a weak morcel due to her presence and the spell he'd cast. She'd remember the drear, but she'd forget what exactly she'd seen. It meant that he could leave the castle as he wished; at least for a while - until she grew strong. Until she naturally over came the spell and saw the ugly faces of her guards. And saw the lurking murmurers. And saw Cedric and the beasts and the horror of a young boy's fantasy world. Dungeons and dragons. He had the lot. "Lorem."

The Book of Secrets was a legend. That was the strongest reason behind Phobos choosing it over his personally favoured scripting; he enjoyed to write and for the Book of Secrets it was of no requirement for him to posess the ability. But it did hold a lock no metallic key would open. It wasn't _'of Secrets'_ for nothing.

"Elyon's corronation... It will be.."

**...**

"Unbelievable." Irma could swear the girl in front of her was Will. But when she'd greeted the redhead, Will had turned around with a massive smile on her face and introduced herself - thrusting out a hand to ba shaken. "Where's Will?"

Irma's heart dropped as the astral drop's features fell and the poor girl's shoulders sank in defeat. She hadn't meant to offend her.. It..? "By the drop I'd say Meridian."

"Oh.. Right." It was an obvious answer, and Irma pried her eyes from the astral drop to stare in the direction of the voice which had said it. Caleb frowned at her. "If you are looking for Hay Lin, she's sleeping."

"Actually, buddy-boy, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the mall with me and play dress up with Cornelia." Irma grinned, but Caleb only raised a skeptical eyebrow.. Not in the mood for jokes.. Irma frowned, walking past him in the kitchen toward the hallway and finally to Hay Lin. "Bedroom. Got it."

* * *

><p><strong>ypérocho - <strong>wonderful

**prokálese planíti - **inflicted planet (the planet being affected - i.e. Metamoor)

**mazí - **together


	4. Chapter 4

déftero-Will ...again, it means 'second'-Will as in double/drop

and yes, part of this was stolen from Wikipedia, but c'mon.. W.i.t.c.h. isn't mine in the first place :L ...Again, I'm not entirely happy with my work.. It's harder when you're 'in' the story... O.o

* * *

><p>"Uh.."<p>

"Caleb, déftero-Will, it's Caleb." Caleb leaned forward, reading and rereading the pages of his books. None of them said anything about live astral drops, though most of what was in his books seemed pretty vague or hard to understand.. And there were so many incorrections. _The Fifth Element. _Will's astral drop hadn't said much, but he looked up as she stood now.

"Caleb.. Why do I live here now?"

Now? Caleb frowned and tilted his head to look at the girl who so resembled Will. "Did you live somewhere else?"

Suddenly, Caleb was trapped in a whirlwind of emotion as Will's little body started to whimper and shake; tears rolling steadily down her cheeks, he stood to try to figure out what was going on and found himself instead with no further answers, instead being surrounded in Will's scent and body as the drop shook; her tiny hands grasping Caleb's shirt to her as she wailed. "I don't live here! This isn't my home! I want my dad!"

Dad. Caleb's mind flashed through Sheffield Institute's hall and over photos of unidentified faces. There hadn't been a man on Will's chart. There hadn't been a father. He hadn't even taken a second thought for the messy peice of work, but he could recall seeing Will and her mother pasted onto a crinkled and worn sheet of paper as he'd watched over the room. "Pes mou Boreí: tell me déftero."

**...**

"accompanied by his friends Hoël, Didier, Grendal and Brandis he led the battle against the Kahedrin. The fight against the Kahedrin king Morgon was legendary. The Galhot offered Escanor the throne of the Metaworld. Only after a long time of doubts, Escanor accepted, taking his wife Leryn with him. Since then Meridian got ruled by a Queen, who is also the center of mystical force in the planet.. That would be you Elyon." Lord Cedric smirked; noting the dulled glaze over Elyon's pretty blue eyes. He knew she was trying to listen, but he was almost finding humor in her boredom. "Elyon?"

"Huh?" Cedric flashed his most dazzling smile; enjoying the emotion-filled, sappy beam she sent back as the girl further deluded her childish crush on his more gratifying features. He doubted she'd be looking so dreamily if she knew what he truely looked like, and he'd throughly enjoy thwarting her day-dreams with his long tail and lashing tongue.

"Meridian, princess. It's ruled by a queen." Cedric waved a hand to the window and Elyon stepped forward to gaze out at the scene. _'If only princess Elyon were to gain her crown.'_ It was a thought that Cedric quickly slipped away, yet he allowed his hands to graze softly over her slim shoulders from behind as his mind niggled at an idea that wouldn't leave. _'It would be easy to take her as your own. Pledge with her and take the crown.'[0] _"Soon, Elyon, soon that will be you."

**...**

"Parakaló min klais, mikró kókkino! Parakaló min klais!" Caleb found himself swaying slightly as he awkwardly tried to detach himself from her. She was shaking. Quivering. Caleb faintly thought of how afraid Will had been once recently; the sands had scared her far more than Cedric did. Or was it the drop? She'd mentioned that to him. In passing. That she didn't like the astral drops. But like him, she quite possibly wasn't aware of the troubles this _'little red' _seemed to have, her frame seeming somehow smaller than Will's as she pressed herself against him: twice further in for every move Caleb made away. "Please Will. Please don't cry."

The voice spoke something Caleb couldn't hear properly as she wailed into his shirt, and Caleb wondered what he could do to make her better.

"I could take you.." No sooner had the words left his mouth, Will's brown eyes were back on him; a red rim and puffy pink skin surrounding them; alien to the face he now knew by memory. It wasn't a good decision and Caleb knew he'd been saving for the rebellion, but there couldn't be much harm in stopping the unnatural tears from covering Will's generally alluding features.

**...**

They wanted to know. Will was halfway through no-where on another planet and she guessed this would be the last hour of her life. The rebels were going to kill her. "So.. Will Caleb know where we're going? Maybe we should wai-"

"I'm sure he'll find the Infinite City alone, mon Will [1], though what's said here stays her, mon Katadótis tou Chálev."

"Sorry?" Will felt her cheeks flame as the young man looked at her in a slightly implicatory way. She could swear he knew something she didn't, but surely he wouldn't be so happy if he knew about Elyon..

"Ei.. It means _'friend of Caleb'_, little Will." Will frowned, not entirely sure whether to believe his claim. He seemed to be telling the truth, and she guessed she was only judging him by personal feelings toward the bold young man. He reeked of confidence, but Will was aware that Caleb's ego was still a few decibles higher than the mass of Earth.. "You are his friend?"

"Um.." His eyes darted to hers, and Will wanted to remind Drake that _he _was the one leading, so they'd never get anywhere if he kept stopping. But he'd asked her a question and she'd already stalled a few seconds. "Yeah.. Yes. Caleb calls me a friend.-"

Will stopped herself; wanting to slap a palm to her face. _'Caleb calls me a friend.' _How moronic did she have to sound! But Drake's smile was not pitiful, as it never had been. He only grinned widely with implication of something Will wasn't entirely aware of. "Oh? ..And what would you call him?"

The mirth was slick and suddenly Will knew exactly what he was implying. Exactly what he'd been thinking when she'd called him Caleb in the bedroom. She would _not _be giving him the benefit of a doubt. "I've called him many things. Once I called him a pig, and sometimes I call him my friend, and sometimes I call him a man-wh.."

Will took glee as Drake's smile dropped, and the young man carried on toward the village.

* * *

><p>[0] Yes, his little passing thought <em>is <em>to marry her, but he wont leave Phobos; Phobos' plan is too strong and Elyon's chances too weak.

[1] _mon _Will. Mon being a word used to talk to children (yes Will is younger, but Caleb made him promise not to disrespect her remember)

Parakaló min klais, mikró kókkino! Parakaló min klais! - Please don't cry, little red! Please don't cry!

Katadótis tou Chálev - Caleb's snitch (not only telling us he thinks she'll tell Caleb anything he does wrong.. Speaking in Meridian.. Being flirtatious.. Disrespectful.., but it also gives Caleb 'possesion' of sorts over Will)


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he? Where is he?" Aketon knew he was pacing, but he also knew that Aldarn sending Drake to collect Will and Caleb was a bad idea. Drake was not a young man to be trusted, and Aketon doubted that Drake would have learned his leson considering Will when it came to Caleb. If Drake came back breathing, something else would certainly be wrong.

"Ton bampás_! He hasn't brought ton Chálev!" Aldarn came bursting into the room with a look of concern on his face. God only knew why Aldarn was given 'charge' when Caleb wasn't her, but Aketon was far more concerned by the idea that Drake had surely then spent his hour and a half gone alone with Will. Alone. It was a surprise to Aketon as Will walked into the room fully stable and Drake followed without any sign of redness on his cheek. Maybe she could hold herself well, though Aketon doubted she was more than he assumed the first time she'd shrunk shyly in his shop. She wasn't much, but he knew that Caleb would have found a lot in her if he managed to call her wonderful, and Aketon suspected it was the samaritan in Caleb which enjoyed tending to her so. "See."_

"Where is Caleb?" Aketon stared with hard eyes to Drake, immediatly knowing that the boy was not above monopolizing and baring to gain any woman he laid eyes on. _Only_ Drake would stoop this low. Drake didn't take to the idea of _'out of bounds'. _Drake could only take to the item of subject. "Egó tha tis po eíste schédio Drake, kai aftí tha chastoúki sígoura sto stóma."

"I have no intentions and she can do whatever she likes to my mouth." Aketon's eyes widened at Drake's lazy smirk and his gaze darted to Will who had gone rigid; her cheeks flaming with colour. "I apologise if you don't want me to be so bold, but you and I both know my rules from Caleb. Ton Aketon."

It was cheek. Bloody filthy cheek and Aketon raised his chest to fight it, frowning when Drake cut him off, "Mon-"

"And perhaps Caleb would congradulate such of my efforts; celebrating with his own fair _'quantum alla Will'_." Aketon frowned; his eyes watching as Drake leered slightly and Will stumbled back. Caleb would never have a chance if Drake carried on. The boy was playing dirty. Aketon wondered what he'd already told her.

**...**

It wouldn't do, Prince Phobos decided as he stared into the misty sands. Elyon wasn't blooming and Phobos was almost disappointed to see that her lust could apparently not provoke her powers. It depended on the person. Lust was rare to catalyse, but when it did it was so raw that he could have had her ready in a mere week by letting her spend all of her time with Cedric. Sadness was sadly an insulator; it held power in, while Phobos needed to drain energy out. Happiness was steady, but anger was surely Phobos best bet. He closed his eyes and connected to the mind of the cad snake currently caressing the tabby skin of his 'sister'. _"Cedric.."_

**...**

It had cost him twelve and a half dollars to get himself and the drop on the bus to some place called _'Fadden Hills', _but she'd cheered up considerably and by the time the tickets had come from the machine, she was positively beaming and fidgiting with happy-energy. "I hope you're happy now."

"Merci merveilleuse!" She was joking he supposed, or maybe just laughing at how awkwardly she pronounced the word for wonderful, but either way he felt his stomach churn slightly when she did the unspeakble; sat beside him, she leaned forward and pressed soft lips on his cheek.

"Kamía, déftero-Will; no." He didn't allow his voice to raise, but she faded slightly at his serious tone; her smile turning sombre, like a child in trouble. His cheek burned and his eyes wandered to the stimulation; the familiar pout seeming far closer now than had been before. He spoke his words quietly, but clear - not enirely sure if he was scolding her for touching him, or himself for being curious enough to dare think of feeling it again. "Those are not your lips to be exploiting, and Will would certainly not forgive their touching me."

She smiled slightly, with apologies in the deep brown eyes that could only make him wonder what he'd have said if it really had been Will instead of the child. "I was only saying thank you."

"Well dare let Will find out you've been thanking people like that." Caleb found himself shifting in his seat; not entirely sure how to sit and wishing he had a window to look from, when instead his eyes were left to constantly disobey him - he already knew it would not be long before they recalculated exactly which shade of redish-pink.

* * *

><p><strong>bampás - <strong>father (said bamp-ah's - I think it's such a cute sounding word, but maybe that's just me.. O.o :L :L)

**Egó tha tis po eíste schédio Drake, kai aftí tha chastoúki sígoura sto stóma. - **I will tell her your intentions Drake (of the sexual nature) and she will surely slap you on the mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan: sorry, but I've tweaked and changed alot, but you'll have to see why or what Phobos is thinking..

* * *

><p>Cornelia Hale sat in her room, staring at her tinted-pink vase, a bunch of sunflowers now crowding around that of which she'd been gifted. Forgiveness.. Cornelia wondered if Elyon would ever forgive her. She wondered if she'd ever be able to see Elyon again, without being on the opposite side of a battle-field. It wasn't as though Will was the only one involved, and all of the girls had been just as happy to ignore the problem. And now Elyon was gone. As Alchemy's voice wafted from her front door, Cornelia wiped the springs of tears clinging to her lashes. It wasn't fair that Elyon was gone. It wasn't fair that she was being blamed. It wasn't fair that all of this was happening, when early January had started with only that promise of resolutions to practice skating more and daydreams of boys she'd smiled at as they passed by. "You'll never guess what."<p>

The tone was serious, yet the statement filled with gossip. Cornelia breifly wondered if Alchemy knew that Elyon was 'missing', though Cornelia didn't think anyone would care for three days or so.. That was how long Irma's dad had once said until someone is counted as missing. Three days. It had only been fifteen hours and Cornelia already missed her. "What Alchemy, did something happen?"

"You know?" Cornelia looked up then, wondering if Alchemy's response to the broken voice she'd used, meant that Alchemy really was talking about Elyon or if it was a sign that there was more bad news to come. "I mean, first me and then Will.."

"Will?" Cornelia sat up, trying to think of any possible connection Will might have to Alchemy, though as far as she knew the two didn't even speak.. Alchemy had once laughed when Will'd come in a mess, totally late to school.. "What happened to Will?"

"I heard from Tanya, who heard from Anna who'd heard from Scott that Will is dating Caleb."

Cornelia snorted, glad after all that Alchemy had came and throughly recounting how good a friend the girl was. "Jeeze Alchemy, you had me going there.. Caleb and Will are not _together, _Will is simply incapable of differenciating male and female species."

"She what?" Cornelia grinned, turning to give Alchemy her full attention as the ginger girl's brow furrowed into a heavy crease of confusion. "Are you saying Will likes girls! I change for P.E. with her!"

This time Cornelia laughed out loud; both by the thought and the literal expression of disgust on her dolt of a friend's face. "No you div', I'm saying Will is gender neutral. She is too much of a guy for her own good."

"Oh. Well that's good.. I guess.. I was kinda routing for you or Elyon, if I don't have a chance with him. Don't hold back either; like how many boys come arou..." But Cornelia wasn't listening anymore. The smile had faded and the only evidence of the last conversation taking place was the guilt in Cornelia's heart. How dare she laugh. How dare she smile. How dare she gossip with her bestfriend in trouble. Guardianhood had made values take a back step and it broke Cornelia's heart.

**...**

Will watched Drake as he went on and tried not to smile. As disgusting as his implications as to her were, she had to admit that the boy was good with words.. And his words were adding precious seconds to the time she had before having to tell them about Elyon. "Drake. Ektós nyn."

She had spoken too soon as the boy stopped mid-sentence, rambling on about his morals and something about _would it count as touching if I had my hands tied_.. It was actually pretty funny once she'd detatched herself from the subject. She'd have to tell Irma; the girl could certainly learn a lot from Drake, though she did wonder if he were as quick-witted as he seemed or if it was merely sexual references he was educated with. It didn't matter though as Aldarn smiled apologetically. "He doesn't mean what he said about Caleb.."

"Yeah. Drake just _loves _me." Will rolled her eyes, wondering if Caleb could be any faster. It wasn't that she couldn't handle this, but she did desperately want to dump her load on Caleb on this one.. It was _his _rebellion, after all..

**...**

"Elyon, I do wonder though, about your friends." Elyon stiffened where she stood, and suddenly the warm tingle of Cedric's fingertips grazing the skin of her shoulder was no longer as soothing as it had been a few seconds ago. Suddenly his smooth voice was slicking over words and her stomach was churning, but for all of the wrong reasons. Suddenly it didn't matter how gorgeous his baby-blue eyes were, because in saying those words he'd unleished the monster from under the bed. "It pains me that they, at such a young age, could do something like this.."

A young age. Elyon felt the firm hold of his warm hands on her speckled skin and she trembled. It was remembering herself and that no matter the world, Cedric was a grown man. And she was at such a young age. It had almost slipped away from her that she was a child. Everything for a moment had slipped away as her body had gone cold around those handprints that invisably burned into her skin. And she had liked it. "I don't want to talk about my friends."

"Please." Elyon felt her face harden and she turned to face him, shivering as she realized he had not stepped away.. That he was right there and she could smell him and as he drew his fingers lazily up her arms she could feel him.. And it all fell away as the room grew decidedly warmer, Elyon knew she would be looking up at him with longing, but within seconds he'd created a thirst she could not quench alone. _'You're becoming a woman now.' _Her mother's voice rang out and Elyon wasn't sure whether to cry or take the woman's subtle hint that if she were becoming a woman, perhaps she would sooner than expected encounter a man.. "I'm only curious.. That you were never fond of Will."

Will. There was that barrier and Elyon stepped away from Cedric in attempt to avoid the word. The name. But it had already removed the longing tingle of her lips and the hunger in her eyes as she found images of the smiling crimson creeping into her mind's eye. "Don't say that."

"I apologise.. I didn't realize that you were close after all.." Elyon looked at Cedric as the poor man fumbled with his words, not entirely sure what he was apologising for. He had got it all wrong.

"No." Elyon stared out at the gloom of her kingdom; thunder rumbling slightly in rhythm to her stomach's low toned pain; like a phantom pain. Will left Elyon feeling hollow. "Don't say that name. I wasn't _not _fond of her Cedric. I hate her."

**...**

"Oh yeah, he loves you.." Aldarn smiled as he closed the door behind them, leaving Aketon and Drake to fight outside. "That's why he says those things."

"Um.." Will had pushed herself onto the table, swinging her legs as she sat back lazily. "Okay.. But he was fine until we got here. It doesn't matter anyway.."

He knew she'd understand. She'd let it go. She would have needed to be that way for Caleb to have liked her so and Aldarn was glad as Drake stumbled, having been pushed through the door. "Lypámai."

"_Drake.._" The tone was harsh, but Aldarn took glee in using such an adult tone on his elder, even slightly so. "Caleb will hear of this if you don't start speaking to her properly."

Drake glowered. Resenting the treatment he was recieving as suddenly the child of the room. Aketon walked back in and shut the door, causing Drake to force his anger to look at the floor. "I'm sorry, Will."


	7. Chapter 7

There is yet to be a big Caleb bit, but I swear, it's coming tomorrow.. I'm getting Will's main part out of the way first, because my writing is rubbish currently and I figured you'd rather get good fluff and bad context than the other way round.. Plus, there was some pretty nasty ExC going on last chap and it's hard to enjoy writing fluff after you've forced yourself to pair a snake with a teenage girl.. *shudders* :L :L

* * *

><p>"We lost the princess." Aketon gaped as the little girl seemed to realize only then what she'd said. <em>Lost..<em> He thought of the rebellion and suddenly knew exactly why Caleb wasn't here. Why Caleb hadn't come with news. Will's shoulders dropped and she seemed to sink slightly with wide hazel eyes that shone with regret. "Cedric took her."

"Cedric.." Aldarn frowned as Aketon tried to comprehend, but in a shot the boy was on her, shoulders in either hand. "Boreíte afíste Cedric tin párei ! Ilíthioi , den boró na pistépso tha boroúsate na kánete káti tétoio kai Caleb.. Caleb tha échoun to kefáli mou prin ta vímata se aftó to domátio kai páli!"

"Mon Aldarn!" Aketon rushed forward, but Drake was first to pry the young man away from the blankly shocked Will, who was left rubbing away the marks of red where his grip had been. It was a shock for everyone, but Aketon knew how Aldarn's lively-hood depended on the hope of the Light of Meridian. Even Drake - who had pressed Aldarn into the wall, muttering something to calm the boy down - was looking slightly disheveled at the news, and Drake was the acclaimed 'modernists' who liked to believe that it was better that he could now pass his life without a marriage or a real job. "Drake." Aketon stared into brown eyes as she tried to take in the scene without registering her own shock. She swallowed under his gaze and Aketon knew that she wouldn't survive a meeting of the rebellion. Not this one. "Caleb has made a fair misjudgement this time, and I will take care of telling the rebellion."

**...**

"See! I lived _here_!" Caleb could smell Will as the drop pushed past him from their seats. It was bad enough that this girl had to do that to him, but the fact that it was Will's body made it all the more dangerous for him and he wondered if he'd gain more from telling or not..

"Hey!" Caleb jumped back as the child reached for his hand; his comfort gone as his face began to feel very hot. Brown eyes played with his thought-process as they beconned him to her mirth, not taking no for an answer this time. He was glad too, as it only gave him the more reason to say _yes.._ "Where are we going then?"

"Everywhere!" He stood and allowed her hand to slide into his, leading him out of the bus and talking far more than his Will ever did. "-we can go to my school, and I wonder if we'll meet anybody.. It's a shame I didn't bring my swimsuit and we could've gon-"

"You like swimming?" Caleb allowed the corners of his mouth to raise as the girl rolled her eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She was more Will than he'd thought and he found himself grinning from ear to ear as she hammered on about all of the people she wanted him to meet, his hand forgotten as it clutched around hers; his focus entirely on his surroundings and what she was saying.

**...**

"Ha! Caleb has made a mistake that will cost us our lives!" The venom in Drake's voice was crystal clear, but Will knew that they were all blaming him for her mistake.

"I did it." Three sets of eyes were on her in a second and Will pushed her chest forward to stop herself from shrinking under their gazes. "Caleb didn't make the decision to wait.. It was me."

"Kalá mou vída.." Drake's mouth hung open a little and the shock on the others' faces was far greater than she'd expected; closer to the level she thought she'd get from the _'big' _news.. Apparently this was bigger. "To akoúsate aftó? Will eínai ypéfthynos!"

"Speak English boy.." Will looked into startled eyes of the eldest man and wished to God she knew what he was thinking as he disobeyed his own command, "Prépei na eínai polý kerátini na válei to korítsi se télos.. Take her home Drake."

* * *

><p><strong>Boreíte afíste Cedric tin párei ! Ilíthioi , den boró na pistépso tha boroúsate na kánete káti tétoio kai Caleb.. Caleb tha échoun to kefáli mou prin ta vímata se aftó to domátio kai páli! - <strong>You let Cedric take her! Idiots, I cannot believe you could do such a thing and Caleb.. Caleb will have my head before he steps into this room again! (as much as Aldarn is Caleb's friend, I figured he'd be pretty damn upset if he thinks they've just lost the battle)

**Kalá mou vída - **Well screw me.. (oh my god sorta thing)

**To akoúsate aftó? Will eínai ypéfthynos! - **did you hear that? Will's in charge! (disbelief)

**Prépei na eínai polý kerátini na válei to korítsi se télos - **he must be pretty _frustrated _if he'll put _this _girl in charge.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, fluff paired with.. Evil 'anti'-fluff-cest.. Beware.. Hinting ExP.. It's not even actual pairing and I need a shower :L

* * *

><p>"Will?" Caleb stopped still as Will's smile grew, a few steps later finding himself faced to a trio of girls; a dirty blonde being the source of the voice calling Will's name. They couldn't be much older than Will, but Caleb shifted uneasily under their almost disbelieving features. "Who's... <em>This<em>?"

This was him, he supposed as the same girl's eyes had run over him, lingering between the words on a hand he quickly removed from Will's, wondering how he could have forgotten though his hand felt cold as it exposed to the breeze. He almost put it back at the moment Will's dark eyes registered the change, but instead thrust the ridiculous hand out in front of this tall girl, ignoring the distinct lack of Will that stung his hand like a hot water on a cut. "Caleb. I'm Will's.. Friend."

"Friend..?" Caleb nodded, feeling slightly queasy as he tried to recall exactly how far away he was from the bus stop and realizing he had no idea, nor having took note of the time.. The girl seemed to consider him, then the queasiness lurched as she let her smile become deadly; her eyelids fluttering lower as she succeded in making sultry out of her features. It was a look that reminded him of Cornelia, though this girl perfected what Gaea was very good at. A finger coiled around an _almost _light brown curl and he found himself frowning at the way she bit her lip; an innocent sign of nervous, thought, or frustration instantly defaced from Will into a wry thing he ought to back away from. All of it had happened in a split second, but Caleb found that time was slowing down, simply to allow him to endure the affliction of watching this longer. "Lara.."

**...**

_"She did this Cedric. She changed them; she put them under her freaky spell and made them just like her. That stupid necklace - that's what's causing it. Will made them lie. Didn't you hear Cornelia."_ The wind had picked up outside and Phobos grinned as Elyon's rage boiled just beneath the surface of her words. It was fitting that someone he nauseated from such as he did Elyon would dispise one he respected. Will did have a habit of capturing attention and he supposed it would only make her more legendary for it if she was meant to join him.

But now it was Elyon, the freckles fading on her rounded face; no shapely jawline or cheekbones; her skin just hung over in a plainly face, with eyes that fought between blue, grey and a hint of green. _"But it's too late Elyon.. Prince Phobos has tried. We cannot save them from her."_

_"Phobos..?" _Phobos' smile fell as he felt from her magic, the girl's shiver and he knew that she was not more sister in any way other than blood. Such a shiver was something he had seen moments ago from the sands as she felt Cedric's presence around her. Such a shiver was only for the filthiest generations of the lesser royals who purged themselves on _'electral love' _and inbreeding. As much as she had only met him hours ago, it was expectable for her as much as he, not to feel a sibling's connection. But for her to even look; she was disgusting.

**...**

She kept talking, but he'd stopped listening; blood pumping past his ears as red and blue lights flashed through his brain, a dangerous zone he'd entered as scarcely as possible was now only seconds away and a single quivering shake rushed to his palm, trying to fend off the cool slender hand she's run smoothly over his fingers with, finally taking his hand and giving it the slightest of squeezes, rather than shaking a polite greeting. "Wow, it feels just like yesterday that we'd be meeting at school and hanging out together.."

It took Will's ongoing voice in the background to suddenly be directed to the girl for Caleb to remember that Will was there for him; the slender girl letting go of his hand to remember that Will wasn't Will; and a playful smile from this _'Lara'_ for him to realize that he needed protecting whether he was with Will or not so he stepped back beside Will and cursed his own cowardice as he made himself as close to his redhaired refuge as possible. But Lara only looked at Will's smiling face with distain, her words flatly punched out, "Actually, it feels like four months to me. Roughly."

"Oh.." Will's eyebrows creased as the drop frowned, not entirely relaxed and certainly not sure what to say, but it didn't matter, he doubted it was important to these people whether she felt comfortable talking to them.

"So.. Caleb, where you from?" She was taller than Will and he supposed taller than Cornelia, and her greyish blue eyes reminded him of ice as they glinted to him; her wry smile becoming a flash of white teeth as the other girls held in humored grins of their own. It wasn't worth lying over these people. They were fairly immature and his eyes contracted lighter into a harder green as he flashed his own perfected smile.

"The Metaworld." Her smile dropped a little, not understanding, but he didn't let his alluring baring of teeth fall as he glared at her, not wanting to look at Will's hurt features as he slid his hand back into her dainty palm, entwining protective fingers over her; glad to be the protector once again as the little girl in Will dropped back to victim. Because he was starting to realize now, that this girl.. This drop.. She wasn't _not _Will. It was more like she was _not _his Will. It was the same laugh and the same sense of humor, but she was.. Different. "We have to go now."


	9. Chapter 9

for those who care (so, very few of you :L :L) and who have my msn I will be on at 8pm hopefully :/

* * *

><p>"O Iisoús, pernó tis óres tou chrónou mou tha párei, kai eseís eínai akrivós mia enóchlisi - échete parasyrtheí to drómo sas se anadochí, échete metatrapeí se Caleb ilíthios ópos kai oi ypóloipoi apó emás , kai den sas efcharistíso akómi Aketon gia tin exoikonómisi kólo sou apó éna plígma me tin exégersi. An den ítan i moúsa tou elafrós psychopathitikés Caleb mou, tha ímoun sígoura na sas dínei tin kólasi aftí ti stigmí, kai boreí na Caleb óthisi anglikí kyriarchía tou to dikó kólo tou, í o ídios boreí na exigísei akrivós to lógo, kai aftós eínai tóso exoplisména gia aftó to douleiá, ópos na chásei to Fos. Orkízomai sto Theó-"<p>

"Oh, will you _shut up_!" Will frowned as Drake glared at her knowing she had done him wrong, but seriously considering attacking him if he carried on in his whiney tone. "You are a full grown man! Jeeze, I'm sorry, I really am, but exactly how are you helping by moaning at me, never mind that I can't understand.. Would you just stop it!"

Drake stared at her then and Will shivered under the wind which was picking up, and she wondered if she'd forgive someone in his position.. "No. You have lost us our battle! In three and a half months you have just lost everything we have been working for, for years Will! Years! Everything is over."

"Caleb says he can repla-"

"CALEB IS BEING NICE WILL. CALEB IS LETTING _YOU _PLAY LEADER, BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? CALEB DOESN'T CARE!" Will ground teeth together as Drake yelled over the wind and red clawed desperatly at her face as it blew her hair wildly. It was true, and she'd known it was true. Deep down Will knew it was her fault, and it wasn't from Cornelia telling. And it made it worse as realization struck. Caleb had only she'd made the right decision because he pitied her. He wasn't her friend at all. "CALEB DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME, OR ALDARN, OR AKETON, OR ANYTHING HERE! IF IT'S NOT FOR HIM, IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

**...**

Elyon shook away a feeling she knew was wrong and frowned at Cedric, who was watching her carefully, not wanting to hurt her. "I don't care! Will is the one you want!"

"Will..?" Elyon clicked her fingers with angry energy, not entirely sure when she'd got so mad, but Elyon turned away from her friend and glared out of the windows, watching as winds blew fast, yet loosely over the lands she supposedly owned. A few minutes ago it had amazed her. Now it looked like a dump, with it's muddy fields and pitiful houses. She leaned out of the window slightly; feeling icy wind lash against her face.

"I HATE WILL!" Cedric's hand touched her shoulder to pull her in from the cold, but rain shot down like a heavy bullet fire from one of those war films she'd been forced to watch alone as Cornelia whispered energetically to Will. "SHE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

**...**

Drake felt Will tremble against his torso, the whimpering of something about him getting off her had ceased as the wind carried the shout. It was no doubt that that would be the Will he had pressed between himself and a tree as the wind grew stronger and plants started to uproot. They couldn't move. For now at least they were safest here, but he knew she didn't feel comfortable in this close a proximity. He knew because she'd clutched behind her at the tree, and didn't doubt for a second the she'd have looped her arms tightly around him if he were the murmur boy instead. Caleb hadn't said. He'd told Aldarn how brave she was and how clever she was, but Caleb had forgotten to say how terrified she was. How mistrusting. He'd never have messed around like that if he'd known she'd back away from him for it. And he was lying about Caleb, who'd spent near enough two years fighting their battles for them. He was only saying things to hurt her, but it could be the moment of their deaths and now she was concentrating on pulling away from him. "**I'm sorry!**"

He pulled her arms with strain around his neck and twisted, letting them both fall to the ground so his back was against the thick trunk, and he pulled her against his lap, trying to lessen their exposure to the wind - she'd have more of a chance if he did this. By God if something fell he'd be dead, but Caleb better be damn thankful.

* * *

><p>Drake's rant - Jesus, I spend hours of my time getting you, and you are just a nuisance - you've seduced your way into taking charge, you've turned Caleb into an idiot like the rest of us, and you don't even thank Aketon for saving your ass from a battering via the rebellion. If you weren't the muse of my slightly psychopathic Caleb, I'd surely be giving you hell right now, and Caleb can shove his english rule up his own ass, or he can explain exactly why you and he are so equipped for this job as to lose the Light. I swear to God-<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb was thankful to see the bus stop, not a five minute's walk from where they were now as he took quick steps, thundering past people who seemed to stop and stare and he knew they were looking at Will, but he didn't know why. Everyone seemed to know who she was and it rattled Caleb's core as he pulled her delicate with as much force as dared without possibly hurting her. These people were hurting her enough. "Caleb.. Stop.."

Caleb did so, for currently he couldn't say no to her, not with that break in her voice, which barely whispered into his ears, yet he heard the pain there. He'd never heard pain in Will's voice before. Not like this. Never had he seen the tear track down her face as faintly as the breeze stroked his skin. Never had he seen the ache in her eyes that made him want to drown rather than continue looking at her, but he couldn't look away from the mesmerising profile of Will that stood before him. She wasn't very strong in real life and she grew weaker in his dreams so that he needed to protect her, but Caleb was falling now; falling away because he didn't know what to do. "Will.. You have to-"

"My head hurts." Her head hurt? Was that it? Was that all? He was sure he could fix that and then it might all be okay, but he didn't have any medicines here and he'd have to- "I wanna go home, Caleb. Take me home."

Home. He was about to ask her where in Gods name she wanted him to take her, but she was already walking toward the bus stop, tugging him along as she gripped her tiny fingers around him as if he was going to fade away, but as soon as he felt it, he knew he was doing the same to her. He'd gone too far and taken a step out of his comfort zone, but now he realized that Earth wasn't his safe place. Heatherfield was. Will was. The guardians made everything safer and he just wanted to go home and fall asleep. But he couldn't sleep. There was a child attached to his hand. He stopped and pulled her in, remembering how helpful it was, just to feel someone's arms around you. "I am Will, I am."

**...**

"Elyon.." Cedric soothed, the girl had yelled out her frustrations and collapsed into him, weeping as the wind fell lifeless and the rain pattered out in bigger droplets that suited the wails she was emitting into him, unaware of his smile. "Shht.. Elyon.. It's alright.."

**...**

He let the driver click holes into the tickets once the bus had arrived, Will still shaking now as he pressed her into the crook of his shoulder, numbly trying to zone out the sniffles, which hit him like the tips of arrows; slicing and penetrating his skin with undeniable force. "Will, you know I could just-"

"H-he's gone now." Caleb frowned as Wil's lower lip trembled and he wish he could stop it. He wish he were allowed to just press one finger against her lips, just to end the quiver that was chilling him entirely. "I rem-member-er n-now."

He wasn't entirely sure what she remembered, but it didn't matter as he watched another tear slide down Will's finely rounded cheeks, which he realized were near white in comparison to his lightly tanned skin as he pressed his thumb against the tear, squashing it into mere salt-water on his hand. She didn't deserve to cry. It had almost annoyed him that Will never did, but he was glad that Will wasn't like this. He was glad that Will was strong and that he was the one who'd needed comfort when she'd been enflamed. He was glad that as small as she was in battle, she didn't ever need more than a hand. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry.. That you have to sit with me." It still sounded broken, but she'd held away any sniffles so that she was completely coherent. "I know you must be embarrassed, and I'm sorry that it's so pathetic when I cry."

Pathetic. He didn't think she looked pathetic, and he gave her a comforting smile as she looked at him, guiltily. As if she had done anything wrong. He could recall telling Will that it was okay to cry, and she'd laughed in his face, so it was probably better to say something else as he stared into a haze of cinnamon and coffee and let it slip out, caring as little of the consiquences as he would whether this were Will or not.. Not even hearing what he was saying, and not understanding why he was saying them. "You're far too beautiful when you cry. I don't like it because I feel like I'm asleep."

* * *

><p>Anyone guess what Caleb does with Will when he's asleep? ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Cedric had taken her to her room once her tears had subdued, and suddenly she remembered the red of the carpet and the massive bed; which she collapsed into and went crashing into a throng of tears again, crying out for comfort. Comfort which Cedric provided warmly. It must've been at least thirty minutes that he'd stayed, stroking her back as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. He had an appealing scent she couldn't quite pinpoint; almost salt, a chemical smell, but it wasn't bad - in fact she quite liked the smell and let it soothe her until she was almost sleeping. "Sweet dreams Elyon."

Elyon smiled as she let her eyes close over Cedric's smile as he pulled away from her and slowly laid her down, a pleasant tingle where he pressed his lips to her cheek. Yes.. She did like the scent.

**...**

"What happened? What was that?" The wind had dropped suddenly, and Drake pulled Will in as she tried to stand. He wasn't convinced. He doubted it was over, but he could feel her pull and knew she didn't wan to stay.

"That would probably be your princess." Drake stood; not entirely letting go as he twisted his arm around hers, but she'd fisted her hand so he grabbed her wrist. "If something happens to you now, Caleb will surely kill me so don't bother pulling away. I'm not letting you anywhere."

"Caleb is _not _my father, so what right does you think he has to do something like that." It wasn't a real question, but Will clearly didn't see the humor in what she'd said, throwing her nose into the air as she looked away from him, pulling her arms over her chest and away from him.

Drake found himself grinning at her entire demeanor and her words, shaking his head as she snuck a look at him. "No.. No, he is not.."

"..Good." Drake gave Will a kind smile and he could see on her face that she didn't know what to do with herself or how to react to his lack of flirtatious nature. It was funny that after the discomfort she'd had, she almost looked like she missed his cocky grin. She didn't know what to do now."Uh.. Shall we..?

Drake slid his arm around hers, loosening the grip when he felt her discomfort, but he couldn't let go. He wasn't taking any risks and as far as he could see, holding onto er was the only way of her staying out of trouble. He just wished she would relax. Something began to beep and Will pulled something out of her pocket that he'd seen her grab that morning. "We'll be at the portal soon enough."

**...**

Caleb grasped the child's hand tighter as Will's fingers dug into the skin of his hand. "They'll- They'll.."

"They won't say anything." They were standing outside the Silver Dragon, and he couldn't understand why the drop could recognize the girls so well.. She'd only met them for a minute last time. She shouldn't know who they were; she shouldn't have been intent on drying her eyes - the rubbing of her hands only making her skin go pink and blotchy, but he didn't think it would be okay for him to take her into Will's again without permission. So he'd taken her home. To his home. "Just ignore them."

He waited until her red hair shook, her head bobbing forward in a tight nod before he pulled her away from the window and pushed open the door. Will's hand let go of his, but her arm only wrapped tighter around him, pulling her body against his shoulder - seeking a security she seemed to think only he could provide as Cornelia's eyes immediately darted to him along with Taranee's and Yan Lin's in this room in the front of the restaurant. It was Cornelia who stepped forward and Cornelia he'd expected to as the girl on his arm hid her face from the two girls by means of pressing it against him, "Cale-"

"Shove off Cornelia." He knew it was too much, and he knew that he should never have said it, because Cornelia hadn't actually done anything wrong, but he could practically smell it coming. She reeked of judgment and he ignored Yan Lin's suspicious glare as he pushed through to the back, deciding for his morals' sake to take her upstairs rather than to his bedroom. Who knew what they would think; having no idea that this girl was upset. He got to the living room before it became apparent that Will was crying again; the sniffles he despised loud and clearly as she sought comfort by hugging his arm. He was gone. That was what Will had said. But who was he? Caleb let himself slide onto the couch, not needing to do anything as Will followed; her body falling consciously next to him, curling her knees within the tight hug of her arm as he pulled her closer, desperate to banish this great pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Taranee had to physically close her mouth, wondering if _'speak of the devils'_ would be appropriate as she stared after Caleb, who'd spat venom at Cornelia as he clutched Will's hand; Will having had been hugging Caleb close to her, not even a glance toward them as she held him close. It wasn't even appropriate for that to be happening.. It was.. Disturbing. "What in.."

"No.." Cornelia whirled around, shaking her head, her pretty blue eyes wide with a cross between fear and disbelief. She had literally _just _been telling Taranee what Alchemy had said, but apparently the joke was no joke at all and Taranee wracked her brain for some sort of sign other than that she had seconds ago viewed, that Will and Caleb might ever have been anything. "No, no, no, no! Will? Are you kidding me!"

A smash came from behind and Yan Lin pushed past them, the customers all looking up at the mess of broken plates on the floor, but Taranee was the only one left, she realized, as Cornelia had tailed after Yan Lin, making it Taranee's job to clean up the mess.. Not today.. She rushed into the hall and down toward the basement, following two infront who both seemed to be seething. "Grandma!"

"Hay Lin. Where is Caleb?" It was only Hay Lin and Irma, lounging on the floor next to Caleb's bed. Caleb wasn't here. Will wasn't here. It was starting to feel like she'd imagined the whole scenario, and Taranee wondered if it was possible that she had.

Hay Lin looked up to them with curious, innocent eyes and smiled, "He went out with Will, because Will was crying and-"

"No, stupid, that wasn't Will.. That was an astral drop." Irma proudly pronounced, ignoring Hay Lin's mock-sad features as Taranee sighed. It wasn't Will. That made more sense. "But it was weird.. I didn't know they got sad."

"They're not supposed too.." Cornelia too sounded better, her voice soft, almost considerately so as she frowned to Yan Lin who was revealing a calmed smile now. "..Are they?"

"No. But Will could've made a mistake." Taranee frowned, still wondering where Caleb might have taken the drop; probably away from prying eyes if he was trying to comfort it. Yan Lin shook her head, smile growing a little. "Just a simple mistake."

**...**

It didn't take long for Will to get to the Silver Dragon once she'd awkwardly left Drake at the portal. She'd been directed upstairs, Yan Lin thought, to Caleb and Will let her feet thunder up the stairs, and take quick steps to the living room of the Lin's home, to where she stood now, holding her breath for fear of making a sound; all of the anger she'd formulated at Caleb for not being there dissolving as she stared up at the couch; facing slightly away from her - just enough that he hadn't noticed as she watched intently.

**...**

It hadn't taken long for the drop to start drifting, but as Caleb clutched her closer, the steady breathing failed to soothe his racing mind. _He_. It had been so obvious and yet Caleb had never thought of it while the little drop was awake. She'd missed her father. _'I want my dad.' _It was all coming back to him now and Caleb let his head fall back against the couch trying to imagine a man for Will to miss, but for Caleb Will's father didn't have a face, and instead he found the image of Julian forming beneath his closed eyelids. _Passed Julian. _That's what people said now, out of respect. Respect was not what the dead needed, Caleb thought, but Caleb wondered briefly if Will's father was dead. Everything came back to Julian though and Caleb knew there'd be white marks of his hands on Will's skin as he gripped tighter, suddenly realizing how many times she had already come close to joining the passed. He grinned through blurring vision as the irony of a trembling lip he wished not to quiver became his own, but his fingers were full; of the second most wonderful being he'd ever encountered in the world, and he knew he'd have to remember to tell her that when she got back. He'd only ever told Julian that he hated the man. Only ever denied that he was Julian's son. "I miss my dad Will. I really do."


	13. Chapter 13

"Um.. She's.. It's asleep.." Will bit her lip as she stared down at the kitchen table, having sought a refuge from admitting that she'd heard what he'd said, knowing that it would be kinder not to embarrass him. He had used her name, but he wasn't speaking to Will at all, but confessing all of his hurts to something he knew wouldn't remember even if the drop had heard. It was heart breaking when he'd said it and any questions of why he was holding her so close were answered. He was in pain. It formed a lump in her throat to think someone could feel so alone, but only be able to tell the one person who wouldn't have a chance to tell anyone else. It lodged into her heart and almost sprung tears to her eyes for her to be so selfish to ever miss her own father, when at least she had someone. At least she had her mother. Caleb had nobody. "Do you want me to.."

His eyes were red and tired and sore, and Will wondered if he knew that he looked so bloodshot, but didn't want to say anything in case. It was a horrible thing and she knew she couldn't say it, but he looked better like this. It was precious and captivating and his hair, messed up as though he'd just emerged from dreams made her guilty of thinking he almost looked appealing in his current state. Adorable. "No, it's fine, I'll do it in a minute, I just-"

"You're great Will.." He trailed off into silence as her brown eyes shot to his green, like lush grass or moss or god only knew or cared, she was too busy silently screaming to herself to step away, to say something, not to let him come between herself and the table; to look at the table.. He was probably drunk on his misery and she really shouldn't be taking any notice of his words at all.. "Don't forget that."

"Um.." She opened and closed her mouth, trying to dampen the dryness eroding her throat as she tried to think of coherent words to say. "I sent you a note.. With the drop.."

"I never got it." She released breath when he looked down, breaking the tense gaze between them by him focusing on the table, guilt that she felt shrouding his own features and her eyes darted to the slightest movement. Him reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pair of tickets. "Your drop, Will.. I think she's broken."

The last four words didn't meet her thought-process though, as he'd outstretched two bus tickets in his hands. The words _'Fadden Hills' _printed in black were all the she could see, and the inky black seemed to seep into her body, Black rage coursing through her. How dare he. She had heard him accidentally, but how dare he dig into her business when she'd clearly made a point of not telling him about where she'd lived. It was all Will could do not to throw a punch at his perfectly proportioned features and dimly tanned skin, instead letting her flat palm reverberate his pain across her skin, not bothering to wonder when she'd moved around the table, or to think about whether he really deserved the slap, throwing herself out of the door and biting out astral drop thundering down the stairs and out into the street to go home.

**...**

"Great Will.." Caleb frowned, pressing fingers onto his probably reddening skin. "Just great."


End file.
